Buffer underflow conditions or overflow conditions occur when a software program, while writing data to a buffer, overruns a buffer's boundary and overwrites adjacent memory. Buffer overflow and underflow conditions can be triggered by inputs that are designed to execute code, or alter the way the program operates. This may result in erratic program behavior, including memory access errors, incorrect results, a crash, or a breach of system security. Thus, they are the basis of many software vulnerabilities.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for managing the memory such that memory can be restored from buffer overflow and underflow conditions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.